


Happy

by HK44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: In spite of themselves, they would do everything in their power to try to make him happy. They would struggle and pretend to be normal even if it meant clawing off their own skin and stepping away from people they loved.So he’d do all the weird and awful things again and again and again because they were special kids and he loved them. He did. So if he could give them murder and mayhem and secret burials in the woods at midnight, he could give them this.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Murder playlist drabble!

“Absolutely not!” Alistair hissed.

Tarrow waved her and Lucky’s clasped hands angrily. “Why not? We’re not related!”

“Because it’s illegal!” he said. He pressed his middle fingers to the bridge of his nose, looking somewhere between tired gay father of four and serial killer who just went on a rampage and now has to deal with excessive cleanup. “You are not  _legally_  allowed to date siblings, adopted or otherwise.”

“Well,  _technically_ -” And Alistair  _hated_  it when Lucky started things off like that. “-you never actually adopted Tarrow.” Lucky grinned softly at Tarrow’s face, his hand tightening over hers. “She’s more like a goblin child we’ve taken in but don’t have any real responsibility for.”

“Oh for the love of-” He sagged into his armchair and considered his options. On one hand, Lucky had a point, On the other hand, they were all kidding themselves if they didn’t think Tarrow was basically part of the family, legally or not.  _Everyone_  knew that Tarrow lived with them, everyone knew she was Alistair’s kid. Whether it was in writing or  _not_ , she was their family. 

On the other  _other_  hand, it was clear the two of them had no interest in the law.

Alistair reached up to wipe away a smear of blood from Lucky’s cheek. They never really had much interest in the law anyway. And he doubted anyone would say a thing really. Even if people weren’t aware of the bloody violence that went on in the basement, there was an uncomfortable air about them and the histories that followed them that pretty much guaranteed anything not out rightly horrific would be left alone and otherwise ignored.

Besides, what kind of sane person would  _ever_  want to be with his children?

“Alright,  _fine_ ,” he muttered. “Be back by nine. No sex, no kissing in front of me, and all touching must remain at a minimum for the next three years”

Tarrow beamed while Lucky scowled. “Three years?”

“Three years,” Alistair repeated. “Now scoot before I decide this is the one area of the law I want to obey.”

Pyne stumbled out of the bedroom, her arms locked with Ciara’s and a determined look to her otherwise anxious face. She caught sight of Lucky and Tarrow’s entwined fingers and sagged.

“Wha- you guys! You said we could tell first!” she snapped, a burst of electricity spiking through her hair.

Alistair sagged even further into his armchair, wondering at what point did his life become such a heaping mess to not only have to deal with murderous, bloodthirsty children but their entwined love lives as well.

“You’re all so lucky you’re not related,” he groaned, sitting up just enough to heave over and press his hands to his face.

Maybe if he covered up his ability to see it would all go away, like a bad dream. Maybe the world would turn back in time to when he opened the door to that policeman loudly telling him and everyone in earshot about the unfortunate death of a one night stand he could barely remember in the haze of his miserable love life and how he was now responsible for a child he never thought he’d have.

What would he do if that happened?

If he could look to the future and see this all playing out?

He looked between his fingers at his kids, biological and adopted and goblin hobo, all leaning into one another, watching him with worried concern. 

Almost immediately, Lucky dropped Tarrow’s hand and stepped away from her. Hovering close behind, Pyne saw this, looked nervously at Ciara and then did the same, tucking her arms behind her and refusing to look at him any further. Her eyes trained on her feet. Ciara swallowed thickly before taking a small shift away from her. Only Tarrow remained where she’d started but she seemed to grow more and more despondent as the second ticked on with Alistair’s misery.

“Dad,” Lucky started, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I-”

Alistair shook his head and pushed him back to Tarrow. “Nine o’clock.” He smiled wearily. “Go have fun.”

Lucky relaxed, sparing a quick glance at Tarrow. “Are you-”

“Yes.” He waved them all off. “Go.”

Tarrow beamed and shot forward, kissing him loudly on the cheek before grabbing the spare set of keys from the table and dragging Lucky off at the speed of light. Pyne bounced nervously on her heels before gesturing loosely to her and Ciara without a word. Alistair waved them off too.

Giggling, Pyne locked her arm around Ciara’s and they left too.

Alistair sighed, sinking back into his armchair. He turned up on the volume, listening to the sounds of baking and stress. 

He would do it all again, he decided.

Accepting Lucky as his responsibility in spite of everything. Adopting Pyne despite warnings. Adopting Ciara when her family proved to be neglectful. Taking in Tarrow when she showed up covered in grime and blood.

He’d do the tantrums and the fights and the sudden display of powers he’d never imagined having to deal with and he’d turn his basement into a kill room and he’d blackmail a cop and make music for his pyschotic children to tame their internal beasts and he’d accept that his life was a lot more messy and bloody and strange than he ever thought it’d be.

In spite of themselves, they would do everything in their power to try to make him happy. They would struggle and pretend to be normal even if it meant clawing off their own skin and stepping away from people they loved. 

So he’d do all the weird and awful things again and again and again because they were special kids and he loved them. He did. So if he could give them murder and mayhem and secret burials in the woods at midnight, he could give them this.

Their lives were already so fucking weird.

What was one more thing that made them happy?

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up: Lucky is Alistair's biological kid. Pyne, Tarrow and Ciara have no blood relation to him or each other. Pyne and Ciara are dating. Tarrow and Lucky are dating. Alistair is a suffering gay father who didn't think an accidental one night stand with a woman while miserable and drunk because of his own lackluster love life would lead to this but hey here we are. The four kids are kinda crazed and have this intensive need to kill things (kind of like Dexter or something? idk i've never actually seen it) but are otherwise normal (aside from individual powers).
> 
> I dunno when or if I'll ever get around to writing the whole story but you can see more drabbles at my tumblr.


End file.
